Laborers-AGC Education and Training Fund (Laborers-AGC) is applying for the Hazardous Materials Worker Health and Safety Training cooperative agreement, RFA-ES-04-005 to conduct a Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program (HWWTP - $24,169,912) and a Hazmat Disaster Preparedness Training Program (HDPTP - $2,341,200), at a total cost of $26,511,112 over the five years of the program. Laborers-AGC will train approximately 23,000 trainees under the HWWTP and 2,060 trainees under the HDPTP. Laborers-AGC will use 24 fixed training sites and 2 mobile units to train workers who are, or have the potential to be, employed on hazardous waste sites, who are at risk of exposure to hazardous waste on the job, or who may provide assistance as Skilled Support Personnel (SSP) on disaster sites. Workers will learn to work safely in highly hazardous environments. The trained SSP will learn how an emergency response operation functions, understand the roles of SSP and other participating responders, and obtain an awareness of potential problems and appropriate mechanisms for their resolution. Laborers-AGC's training will meet job and regulatory requirements and help protect worker health and safety during the entire remediation or emergency response. Training includes hazardous waste worker (exceeding OSHA and NIEHS Minimum Criteria requirements) and other environmental remediation courses, health and safety training and specific job skills courses as required to meet regional and specific job site needs. Training incorporates hands-on exercises, activity based instruction, and advanced training technologies. This nationwide training program targets Construction Craft Laborers;other building trades;and environmental contractor and government personnel. Special outreach and training efforts will focus on recruitment and retention of minority and non-or limited-English speaking workers. Environmental Preparatory, General Construction, and Life Skills training along with social support services provided by community based organizations will help disadvantaged workers succeed in training and job retention.